


Обратная сторона веера

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hate to Love, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После  битвы Учих, Итачи не погибает. Саске использует  помощь Тоби, чтобы  скрыться  от Наруто.</p><p>Оставшись  наедине с беспомощным Итачи, он выплескивает свою ненависть,  заходя  дальше, чем  мог предположить.</p><p>Публикация на других ресурсах:<br/>только с моего  согласия (можно публиковать  шапку с ссылкой  на  текущее положение)</p><p>Примечания автора: Не завершено и возможно так и не будет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Начало

========== Пролог. ==========  
Саске обессиленно сполз по стене. Итачи лежал рядом. Неподвижный. Неживой. Без толики чакры. Пустой сосуд, в котором не было ничего от его брата.

Первые капли дождя упали на обескровленное лицо покойника. Показалось - вот сейчас Итачи пошевелится и закроет все ещё красные глаза. Дождевые капли, сливаясь с ещё не остывшей кровью, алыми ручейками стекали по щекам, смывая скопившуюся в уголках глаз кровь. 

Казалось, Итачи плачет.

Собрав остатки сил, Саске заставил себя подползти к телу брата. 

Пульса не было. Дыхания не было. Удовлетворения от убийства тоже. Было одиночество. Всепоглощающее, холодное, высасывающее волю к жизни. Как будто он вернулся в тот день, когда брат уничтожил всю их семью. Вот тогда был гнев и желание найти, отомстить, разобраться. Повод, чтобы жить.

Саске Учиха завыл от ужаса. Не сознавая, что делает, он вцепился в грязные окровавленные остатки одежды и начал трясти.

\- Сволочь, как ты мог сдохнуть? Как ты мог так просто сдохнуть! - орал он, вперив взгляд в распахнутые в небо красные глаза, в которых как рыбки в озере плавали черные искорки шарингана. - Как ты мог так со мной поступить? - повторил он, все внимательнее вглядываясь в глаза Итачи. Черные точки медленно двигались. Двигались? Двигались! 

Блеклые краски дождливого мира вокруг пульсировали сильнее, отдаваясь болью в висках, в ушах зазвенело, сердце быстрее вытолкнуло кровь в артерии. Потому что у Саске вновь появилась цель. Потому что Итачи был жив.

Совершено выжат, обессилен, переломан, но жив.

*****


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После битвы Учих, Итачи не погибает. Саске использует помощь Тоби, чтобы скрыться от Наруто.
> 
> Оставшись наедине с беспомощным Итачи, он выплескивает свою ненависть, заходя дальше, чем мог предположить.

\- Саске-кун, неужели ты убил своего брата? - он вздрогнул, услышав за спиной насмешливо-сочувствующий голос. С трудом сконцентрировав взгляд на незнакомце, Саске напрягся ещё больше. Одежды с красными облаками, маска на лице и сила, с которой он вряд ли смог тягаться в своем теперешнем состоянии. Он ведь даже не почувствовал приближения этого Акацки.

\- Уходи. Мы ещё не закончили наше семейное дело, - процедил он. Мозг лихорадочно искал выход, но не находил его. Он не собирался отдавать Итачи, но ускользнуть так просто вряд ли удастся.

\- Я и не собирался, - хмыкнул незнакомец. - Просто с минуты на минуту здесь будут нежданные гости из Конохи... - он сделал эффектную паузу, приложил руку к закрытому маской лбу, как будто высматривая кого-то.

\- Тебе есть что предложить? 

\- Конечно. Убежище, где вы сможете восстановить силы и закончить свои семейные дела, - вкрадчивый голос, пульсация чакры... Саске понимал, что это не предложение, а ультиматум. 

Он посмотрел на безжизненное тело Итачи. 

\- Предлагаешь помощь после того, как я почти убил одного из ваших людей? Зачем это тебе?

\- Семейная вражда - это так трогательно, - издевательски протянул Акацки. - Нам нужны сильные союзники. Если не твой брат, то ты. Учиха всегда останется Учихой.

Саске смерил незнакомца презрительным взглядом. 

\- В любом случае, я готов дать вам убежище и неделю на решение ваших дел, - закончил Акацки.

Саске прислушался. Ветер донес ему знакомый запах псины и... он скуксился... Сакура так и не сменила духи. После стольких лет. 

\- Ты уверен, что он где-то здесь? - голос Наруто он бы не перепутал ни с чьим другим.

\- Уходим! - бросил Саске, взваливая на себя неожиданно легкое тело брата.

Через секунду только ветер гулял по развалинам последнего убежища клана Учих.

*****

Входной грот пещеры был завален, будто она наглоталась камней и подавилась ими. Со стороны казалось, что ты смотришь на одну огромную каменную осыпь, в любой момент готовую погрести под собой неосторожного путника. Замаскированный зев пещеры, плохо прогреваемый солнцем, продуваемый всеми ветрами, открывал путь на северо-запад - на Коноху. Вид отсюда открывается замечательный. Бескрайние леса и бегущие по ним волны от ветра, пересекающие зеленое море речушки, лужицы озер и птицы, парящие над всем этим буйством жизни в поисках пищи и нежданных гостей.

Это было убежище. Пристанище изгнанника Учихи Мадары теперь дало временный приют его последним потомкам. 

Саске слез с огромного камня, скрывавшего вход, размял затекшие от долгого сидения ноги. После вчерашнего боя перед глазами все ещё плыло. Он провел рукой по лицу избавляясь от "видения". На многие километры вокруг не было ни души. Даже странный Акацки исчез также неожиданно и бесследно, как и появился. Вот уже второй день в тайном убежище были лишь они двое: живой и почти мертвый. 

Блеклый дневной свет, проникающий в пещеру из скрытых отверстий в потолке, освещал умиротворенное лицо спящего Итачи. Возлежащий на каменном ложе под вырезанным на стене знаком клана Учих, он был похож на мертвеца, праху которого пришел поклониться его "глупый маленький брат". Восково-бледная кожа, одеревеневшее тело, замершее день назад сердце - все это неоднозначно свидетельствовало: "Он мертв, Саске! Ты сходишь с ума, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что он жив". Поэтому каждые несколько часов младший Учиха садился рядом с телом и оттягивал закрытые веки, любуясь на черные искорки, наматывающие новые и новые круги по алой радужке. 

\- Тебе наверное интересно, почему я до сих пор не разрезал тебя на куски и не выкинул на корм так любимым тобой воронам? - спросил он. - Это было бы слишком просто. Ты уничтожил нашу семью, мое детство, мое будущее. Ты бросил меня одного. Справедливость восторжествует, только если ты испытаешь все, что чувствовал я тогда, когда ты предал меня. Просто умереть - это слишком мало. Понимаешь? - от опустил веко Итачи и снова посмотрел на бледное лицо. Мертвое, совершенно пустое, кукольно-красивое. Не в силах больше видеть эту неживую красоту, он отвел взгляд. - Поэтому ты должен очнуться. Тогда мы начнем все сначала. На этот раз я буду делать все очень медленно. Ты будешь терпеть боль, зная, что ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы остановить меня. Как я тогда, помнишь? Разве это не справедливо? Скажи уже! Ответь мне уже, ты... - слова замерли на губах.

Итачи смотрел на него. Сам. Осмысленно. Холодно. Жалостливо. Как на маленького ребенка, которого надо то ли пожурить, то ли наказать. Испуг, ненависть, гнев - даже сам Саске не знал, что двигало им, когда он первый раз нанес удар по лицу Итачи, по лживому рту, прежде чем тот смог бы снова унизить или обмануть его. Струйка крови стекла по подбородку, когда губы Итачи сложились в болезненную ухмылку.

\- Теперь моей ненависти хватит на нас обоих! - выкрикнул Саске, вглядываясь в снисходительно взирающие на него черные глаза, без следа шарингана. - Больше, чем ты можешь даже представить! 

\- Да... - так тихо, что Саске даже не сразу понял, что этот шелест сорвался с губ его брата.

\- Что? - переспросил он. Итачи молчал. - Что "да"? Что, ты, мразь, опять хочешь сказать?!

\- Не кричи, маленький брат, сорвешь голос, - прошептал Итачи.

\- Что... - Саске шарахнулся от Итачи. От ЭТОГО Итачи, говорившего и смотревшего на него совсем, как тогда, десять лет назад. Не от чудовища, от брата...

\- Это справедливо, - сказал Итачи и улыбнулся. 

Мир Саске стал черным от охватившей его злости. 

\- Ненавижу! - закричал он, чувствуя текущие по щекам слезы, ощущая себя снова маленьким мальчиком оплакивающим родных и убийцу-брата на пороге дома Учих. Он плюнул в насмешливые глаза Итачи Учихи и грубо ударил по лицу, а потом снова и снова, пока тот не потерял сознание.

*****

В первые секунды после того, как Итачи потерял сознание, Саске запаниковал, испугавшись, что увлекся и добил брата. Он быстро проверил жизненные показатели, и с облегчением обнаружил, что тот жив.

Подперев спиной стену и подтянув колени к груди, уже час Саске сидел в ногах брата, боясь оставить его хоть на минуту. Безотрывно, внимательно, не упуская ни одного изменения, он просто наблюдал. Этот новый Итачи выглядел уязвимым,очень юным, почти родным. Как будто страдание вернуло ему семь лет жизни, стерло печать убийств с почти женственно-красивого лица. Итачи хмурился, сухие губы двигались, произнося слова, смысл которых Саске никак не мог уловить. Не в силах больше терпеть эту муку ожиданием, он достал обнаруженный в убежище ветхий бинт, аккуратно вытер кровь с лица и шеи брата, проверил зрачки, прощупал сонную артерию, убедившись в том, что сердце бьется ровно. Пальцы как будто помимо воли прикоснулись к жесткой прядке, выбившейся из хвостика и прилипшей к почти затянувшейся резаной ране на виске. Итачи поморщился и застонал. Саске разгладил морщинку между бровями, погладил ровную переносицу, скользнул обоженными в бою подушечками по разбитым губам, покрытым корочкой отслоившейся кожи и крови. Он склонился так низко, что мог почувствовать тепло исходящее от тела брата, всем существом впитать в себя жар, свидетельствующий о быстрой регенерации, свойственной Учихам. Сам он точно также горел ещё вчера, но только сейчас, наблюдая как жизнь возвращается в тело Итачи, Саске чувствовал себя по-настоящему здоровым. Живым. Не потерянным. Нужным... Совсем как в детстве, когда возвращаясь с длительной миссии, Итачи падал на футон и отключался, а Саске тайком пробирался в его комнату, ложился в ногах и засыпал под звук ровного дыхания брата. Утром он всегда просыпался один. Распластавшийся на футоне, укрытый до самого подбородка одеялом, ещё хранившим родной запах. Воспоминания, которые он годами гнал от себя, накрыли его, как то самое одеяло. 

В детстве Саске мечтал быть похожим на своего старшего брата. Он гордился им, обожал, уважал и любил. Его любовь к Итачи была больше, чем к кому бы то ни было ещё. Он любил его больше матери и отца, возможно, даже больше себя. Если бы Итачи попросил его прыгнуть с обрыва - он бы прыгнул. Потому что брат всегда знал, как лучше для Саске. Потому что брат был лучшим.

Для Саске существовал лишь Итачи, но для Итачи... "Мой маленький глупый брат" - воспоминание об этих словах до сих пор причиняли боль. Да, Саске всегда чувствовал, что брат относится к нему снисходительно. Юный гений Учиха всегда смотрел на своего младшего брата свысока. И рядом с ним Саске чувствовал себя... неполноценным. Слабым. А он так хотел стать равным Итачи, желал быть признанным им.

И если бы... если бы... 

\- Сейчас я сильнее, - оборвал он себя. - Итачи не нужен был такой слабак, каким я был. А теперь он мне не нужен. Теперь мое время! - он зло посмотрел на брата. - Слышишь? Ты мне не нужен!

Глаза закрыты. Потухшее лицо, блеклое и почти без всякого выражения. Только губы шепчут что-то.

Саске наклонился ещё ниже, прислушался...

\- Ко...но...ха... Ко... 

Как будто в грудь воткнули раскаленный огненной стихией кунай. Пока Саске думал о брате, тот бредил скрытой деревней Листа. Почему все люди, которых Саске когда-либо любил, могли думать только о воле огня и прочей патриотической ерунде. Почему? Почему?!

\- Коно...ха... Спас... Ко...

Не в силах терпеть более, Саске заткнул рот Итачи. Просто прижался к беспокойно двигающимся губам своими губами. Итачи выдохнул и... замолк. Саске сел и посмотрел на умиротворенное лицо брата. Провел пальцами по своим губам. Почему он это сделал? Зачем поцеловал Итачи? Не ударил, не сунул кляп, а поцеловал?

Порыв? "Потому что я хотел проверить себя"? Неужели безумие заразно, или оно всегда было в его крови? 

\- Не бойся, мой слабый старший брат, ты будешь жить, - шепнул Саске на ухо Итачи. - Пока я буду этого желать... - он скользнул губами по ушной раковине, лизнул мочку, чувствуя холод черного агата, украшающего её. Без сомнения, это было безумие, но с каждой минутой рядом с Итачи желание касаться брата становилось все нестерпимее. Как будто его душа и тело требовали получить все то, чего ему недодали за последнее десятилетие. Все те ночи, что он не спал рядом с ним, все те дни, когда Итачи не носил его на спине, не показывал ему правильный замах, ободряюще не сжимал его руку. 

Саске зажмурился, пытаясь сбросить наваждение.

\- Нет. Я отомщу ему. Он мне не нужен! - сказал он самому себе.

По правде говоря, Саске слабо представлял, что будет делать со своим старшим братом, когда тот проснется. Возможно, для начала стоит поговорить. Узнать, наконец, ответ на все мучившие все эти годы "почему", а потом... Взгляд опять как магнитом притянуло к приоткрытым губам спящего.

\- Это все ты виноват, - прошипел Саске. - Почему ты все ещё не проснулся? Не заставляй меня будить тебя! 

Итачи оставался без сознания всю ночь. Для надежности Саске связал ему руки, чтобы старший Учиха не смог создать ни одной печати. Когда забрезжил рассвет, Саске проснулся как будто от внутреннего толчка. Он поднял голову с груди Итачи и понял, что разбудило его. Итачи очнулся и смотрел на него. 

\- Я не собираюсь торговать своей жизнью, младший брат, - холодно сказал он. - Ты слаб. Ты глуп. Ты навязчив. Уходи. 

Даже связанный по рукам и ногам брат умел причинить ему боль лишь парой слов. 

\- Мне плевать, что ты обо мне думаешь! -процедил Саске, чувствуя как его трясет от нарастающего напряжения. - Однако кое-что я хочу узнать прямо сейчас. Почему из всего клана ты оставил в живых самого слабого, глупого и навязчивого? 

Итачи молчал. 

Нервный озноб, родившись в районе позвоночника, крутил суставы, заставляя неметь пальцы и быстрее биться сердце. Чувство всепоглощающего холода, не имело ничего общего со страхом или предбоевым мандражем, а шло прямо из сердца.

\- Я хочу знать… - он схватил подбородок Итачи и притянул его ближе, впиваясь обломанными ногтями в кожу щек. Итачи равнодушно смотрел на него и одновременно, как будто сквозь. Даже будучи связанным и беспомощным, брат продолжал пренебрегать им. – Отвечай! – проорал Саске, чувствуя, как захлестнувший его гнев сметает оцепенение.

Теперь он бил расчетливо, безошибочно находя самые болезненные места, стараясь вкладываться в удар ровно настолько, чтобы тот был достаточно ощутим, но не привел к повреждениям.

Итачи не проронил ни звука. Ни болезненной гримасы, ни всхлипа, ничего, что выдавало бы в нем живого, страдающего человека, а не безвольную куклу. Бледное лицо было спокойно, как гладь озера в безветренную погоду. 

Саске оттолкнул тело и зарычал от собственного бессилия. Ему хотелось выть от ненависти и обиды. Почему даже сейчас, когда Итачи в его полной власти, он чувствует себя все таким же никудышным заморышем, недостойным быть даже тенью своего старшего брата. 

– Я завидую тебе,- прошептал он, глядя в безразличное лицо. – Но восхищаюсь тобой, даже сейчас, - добавил он, в порыве искренности. 

С момента, как Итачи очнулся, Саске пытался избегать его взгляда. Возможно, это был инстинктивный страх опять попасть в ловушку гендзюцу, а, может, он просто боялся того, что мог увидеть. 

\- И ещё я ненавижу тебя, но себя ненавижу больше, - Саске поднял голову и прямо встретил взгляд алых глаз. Он ожидал увидеть презрение, насмешку, позорную жалость, но не терпкую смесь боли, нежности и сожаления.

Когда-то, полжизни назад, Саске уже видел такой взгляд. Тогда он был мал и не смог понять. Только запомнить. В тот летний день, на крыльце родного дома, Итачи смотрел на него точно также. 

«Когда-нибудь ты можешь возненавидеть меня, но я навсегда останусь непреодолимой стеной в твоем сердце», - яркое, болезненное воспоминание о словах сказанных тогда обожгло сильнее пламени катона. Почти десять лет Саске запрещал себе вспоминать, запрещал себе любить и страдать.

\- Ты слишком много думаешь об этом. Жаль, что я связан и не могу щелкнуть по твоему упрямому лбу, чтобы вышибить глупость, накопившуюся за эти годы, - улыбка Итачи была лишь тенью той, что помнил Саске. 

«Такой же фальшивой, как сам Итачи», - напомнил себе Саске. Вот только и её хватило, чтобы весь боевой запал сошел на нет.

\- Не понимаю, почему ты отказался отдать свое тело Орочимару. Две змеи вы бы прекрасно дополнили бы друг друга, - проворчал Саске, обессиленно привалившись к холодной стене. 

\- Просто мы змеи разных видов, - Итачи криво усмехнулся.

\- Ты кобра, а он был тот ещё питон, - хмыкнул Саске, поймав себя на том, что губы сами сложились в ответную улыбку. – А мы с тобой тоже змеи разных видов? 

Затаив дыхание, он ждал ответа, уже просчитывая в уме новые вопросы. Главное, чтобы Итачи и дальше говорил с ним. Но следующим звуком, нарушившим тишину между ними, стал кашель. Саске вскинул глаза на брата, тело которого сотрясали спазмы. На губах пузырилась кровь, которая смешиваясь с кровавыми слезами, проложившими дорожки по щекам, стекала по подбородку, на шею. Саске помог Итачи сесть, устроив его голову на своем плече. Приступ закончился также внезапно, как начался. Брат тут же обмяк, все телом навалившись на него. 

\- Ты не змея, ты ястреб, - голос Итачи звучал надтреснуто. 

\- У тебя же это не в первый раз? – спросил Саске, игнорируя ответ на вопрос, так сильно волновавший его всего какие-то минуты назад.

\- Все ещё мне завидуешь? – прошептал Итачи. – Глупый маленький брат… - выдохнул он, расслабляясь в объятиях Саске. 

Какое-то время тот просто смотрел на спящего. Так долго внушавшие ужас красные глаза были закрыты, на слипшихся ресницах медленно подсыхали кровавые капли. Бурые дорожки на щеках до смешного были похожи на лисьи отметины Наруто. Разозлившись такому сравнению, Саске аккуратно стер рукавом подсыхающую кровь. Итачи поморщился, но не проснулся.

Таким уязвимым Саске не видел его никогда. Взгляд коснулся маняще приоткрытых губ. Как зачарованный он потянулся к ним. Просто, чтобы послушать дыхание брата, просто чтобы втянуть в себя воздух, что прошел через его легкие, просто, чтобы почувствовать жар горящего в лихорадке тела, просто… 

Итачи открыл глаза, когда Саске поцеловал его. Но даже когда язык Саске проник в его рот, Итачи не попытался сопротивляться. 

Опьяненный вкусом и запахом родной крови, упивающийся вседозволенностью и силой Саске как будто обезумел. Он не мог оторваться от губ Итачи, затягивая каждый поцелуй до тех пор, пока перед глазами не начинали плыть красные пятна. И ему было наплевать, хочет ли Итачи разделить с ним это сумасшествие.

Когда он все же смог взять себя в руки, то понял, что брат давно уже без сознания.


End file.
